


Опять этот кошмар

by Shamer



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:08:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29512275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shamer/pseuds/Shamer
Summary: Хината и Кенма встречаются, но иногда Шоё мучается от ночных кошмаров.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma





	Опять этот кошмар

Темнота и ничего, кроме неё. Пугающая и холодная настолько, что в дрожь бросает. Темнота липкая, страшная, пугающая. Она держит своими холодными руками, пальцами впиваясь в кожу и ногтями её царапая. Наверное, хочет задушить.

Пусто. Пусто внутри уже так давно, что игнорировать эту пустоту становится всё сложнее. Он совершенно один, и внутри у него — совершенно ничего. Больше никаких грёз о счастливом будущем, надежд, больше никакого счастья и даже несчастья никакого — лишь пустота.

Голос. Непонятно, с какой стороны, потому что вокруг темно, но голос эхом раздаётся то ли в голове, то ли ещё где-то. Родной голос. Казалось бы, давно забытый и, казалось бы, даже грубый, но всё равно отчего-то родной.

— Хината, ты совсем что ли ничего не понимаешь? Нельзя безоговорочно доверять. Никогда. Никому!

У Шоё голова кружится, и он хочет побежать, но этот голос, но тот с каждым мгновением становится всё тише, исчезая. Хинате хочется догнать его, потому что иначе — забудет. Этого допустить было нельзя.

— Но, К-Кагеяма-кун, у меня не было другого выбора, кроме как довериться тебе! — совершенно тихий и спокойный тон. Тон смирившегося человека. С печальными нотками в голосе и без единого грамма надежды в сердце.

Хинате кажется, что он падает, но это вниз проваливается его сердце.

Шоё моргает в и так непроглядной темноте. Он не говорил сейчас ни единого слова. Видимо, это воспоминания. За них хочется ухватиться, и Хината в этой кромешной тьме протягивает руку вперёд, улыбаясь, но в то же мгновение чувствует, как его за эту руку хватают и тянут на себя чьи-то ледяные. А потом начинают душить.

Он не может вдохнуть, и сил оттолкнуть это нечто у него нет. Он чувствует, как задыхается и будто бы проваливается в ещё более пугающую и холодную пустоту. Опять.

***

Хината резко распахивает глаза и вскрикивает. Он не просыпался от этого сна уже очень давно и сейчас сидит на кровати в холодном поту, шумно глотая воздух. Казалось бы, всё прошло и он счастлив, только вот его всё ещё отчаянно не хватает. Шоё замечает, что один в кровати, и сердце замирает. Мысли путаются.

Неужели он один? Снова? Почему? Куда Кенма мог уйти? Почему он снова видел этот давно забытый сон? Что вообще происходит? Что происходит? Что происходит? Что происх…

— Хината! — Кенма сжимает его плечи и трясёт, пытаясь отогнать пелену кошмара.

Чувствуя, что родные руки обнимают его, Шоё наконец расслабляется и утыкается в плечо Козуме. Вдыхает его запах, обнимает в ответ. Обнимает так крепко, будто бы тот правда может развернуться и уйти навсегда.

— Опять тот кошмар, да?

Шоё кивает, но не решается сказать, что больше кошмара его напугало то, что Кенмы не было рядом. Он скажет, обязательно скажет. Потом.

Они обнимаются до утра и тихо разговаривают, планируя, как проведут следующий день. Ведь этот день — пятилетняя годовщина смерти Кагеямы Тобио. Шоё отчаянно боится, что лучший друг полностью исчезнет из его воспоминаний и ничего не останется, и поэтому иногда он тонет в кошмарах и каждый раз, просыпаясь, знает: руки, душившие его — его собственные.

Кенма укачивает Шоё в объятьях, целует в макушку и говорит, что они обязательно переживут этот день, а потом у них снова всё будет хорошо: Хината снова будет готовить им завтрак, а Козуме снова поцелует его и пожелает хорошей тренировки. Шоё снова притащит ему новую видеоигру, и Козуме ни за что не скажет, что уже проходил её. Они снова будут держаться за руки, смотреть глупые комедии вместе, и Кенма как всегда уснёт на середине, а в конце месяца Хината снова покрасит его волосы. У них всё будет хорошо, потому что они есть друг у друга, а кошмары и тяжёлые дни — лишь временные трудности, которые им нужно преодолеть.

И они всё обязательно преодолеют. Вместе, делясь друг с другом своим теплом.


End file.
